workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (UMS)
Ancient Egypt- Alexander Time-travels to mimic En Sabah Nurs abilities, and discovers the existence of Clan Akkaba and begins plotting it's destruction. 830 A.D- Alexander No-name is born and activates his mutation, and mimicks his first ability. He later becomes known as Alexander King, or by his alias Elias Bogan. 896 A.D- Alexander restores the damage dealt to Earth by Thor and Bodolf and banishes Thor and Loki back to Asgard. Had already mimicked several powers and a lot of knowledge by time-travelling with magic. By this time he rules modern day England, Wales, Ireland, and Scotland, and had Selene Gallio for his Queen, who bore him two children; both mutants. 9th Century- Slays Estaban Corazon De Ablo after he makes a deal with Mephisto. Had already wiped out Clan Akkaba, and mimicked several abilities. 10th Century- 987 A.D- Overhears druids making a pact with Mephisto and when they finish, he kills them. 11th Century- 1016-Began actively fighting off attempts by foreign powers to sieze control of Britannia. He would later be remembered as the greatest king of all time by comparison with his successors, and his government would be regarded as highly advanced and efficient. 1066-Norman Invasion, Alexander is betrayed and erases knowledge his assets from his enemies minds and banishes them from them, taking his Kingdoms treasure and precious metals with him. Alexander had mimicked several powers and Sorcerer Supreme level power and skill. Had memorized the Book of the Vishanti. By this time he was a Phoenix Force avatar. Took the silver, gold, and crude oil with him. -Kills Harald Jaekelsson and his crew for their rapes and murders. -Alexander later kills Pope Alexander II in revenge, as well as the Irish deities. Acquires the Mystic Cauldron of Plenty, and an enchanted club that could resurrect those fallen in battle. Profits massively by impersonating the Pope. -Destroyed Norman conquests and achievements and took their wealth. 12th Century- 1145 A.D- Alexander uses Reality Manipulation to wipe out Vampire and werewolf-kind, and memorized the Darkholds future knowledge and then banished it into Chthons dimension, temporarily trapping him. Slew Ba'al and added his power to the gem, and his followers, and other vampires. -Empties Mali Empire of Gold and copper. -Wiped out the Skornn. -Destroyed Garbha-Hsien and placed protections around the Celestial Ship. -Recruits Bennet Du Paris near the Tower of Power. 13th Century- -Invested in wool export in England and Spain and makes massive gains in the longterm. -Killed King Johns guards and stole his treasure. 14th Century- Mimicks powers of Proto-Mutants and later witnessess their near extermination, began plotting the replacing of non-mutant kind. Had spent the last few centuries in study and increasing power, wealth, and influence. Had robbed all parties in the Crusades. -1307: Acquired the The Treasure of the Knights Templar, and helped wipe them out, and also took the chance to rob the Vatican. Massacred thousands of the Knights Hospitaller. 15th Century- -Placed tracking spells on the crew of the Pinta, and the ship. Had expelled the Phoenix from him due to conflicting interests. Slew Brood and Skrull race. -October 25, 1415- Slew Ares in Battle of Agincourt, and added his power to the gem. 16th Century- Roanoke was never destroyed, due to Alexander eradicating vampire-kind. Battled Galactus with the Brotherhood of the Shield, and lets him feed on the Celestial in Earth; quickly repairing the planets axis after. Began expanding his control, power, wealth, and influence with his future knowledge. Had mimicked Lunatik's chief ability. -Sunk the Flor de la Mar and took it's gold. 17th Century- 1649- Oliver Cromwell led the English Army into Ireland, attempting to force them under British rule. Alexander butchered the entire army because he hated the royals, and reanimated the dead army and sent them back at England, which crippled their ability to invade Ireland for centuries and enabled Ireland to build up their forces; preventing Ireland from ever becoming part of the United Kingdom. -Fights the Ancient One/Yao after the attack. 1695-Seduces and impregnates Fiona Knoblach, and even teaches her to control her powers better. Inadvertantly preventing the rise of the Dark Sisterhood, but building a lot of allies. Infuses the Knoblach/Grey Bloodline with the potential to wield the Phoenix Force. Alexander controlled trade on a near global scale and was the richest man in the world, having kept this position for centuries. Controlled the precious metals of the New World and wiped out Spains fleet and crippled their economy in the short term. Wiped out several "New World" pantheons and took control of South America and it's resources; he retained this control for centuries, albeit indirectly. Invested intensively in agriculture. Textile monopoly Banking, investment, mining, metals, and finance monopoly. Tax farmed in France and invested in its rebuild. 18th Century- 1760s- Founds the Hellfire Club under an alias of Elias Bogan and creates locations for meetings. Grants himself unique priveleges, and Lord Imperial status. Manipulates the creation of America to his advantage and sneaks in mutant rights and siezes opportunities to multiply his wealth many times with metals, farms, and oil; legalizes slavery for a free work force. it was later abolished in 1865, but Alexander made A LOT of money. 1789- Struck the Pope with lightning for persecuting Freemasonry, in full view of witnesses, accidently killing him. People believed god struck him down. 19th Century- 1816- Telepathically tricked Thomas Beale into hiding treasure, which Alexander quickly retrieved for himself. 1861- In the Beginning of the American Civil War, Alexander turns John Steele into the first Super-Soldier, via Reality Manipulation. Disposes of Nathaniel Essex after mimicking his future selves and finding him contemptible. Begins exploiting the various Industrial Revolutions to vastly increase his obscene wealth. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Industrial_Revolution Pre 20th Century: Finally wiped out all the Eternals, Deviants, and Inhumans; insuring the dominance of mutant kind. Began wiping out more pagan gods, he slew the Ennead, Amatsu-Kami, Daevas, Dievas, Diwatas, Inua, Jumala, Tenger, Vodu, Xian, and the Yazatas, all adding their power to his gem. -Destroyed Arkea and Sublime. 20th Century WWI- By this time he had identified all Evolutionary Tiers, and began modifying the Celestial plans for his benefit and ideals. No T-2 or T-3 mutation, but can enable mutants to have a superhuman physical condition. He had one-million descendants loyal to him, and had conquered the Savage Land and Pangea for them to populate. He destroyed Morrigon, Visher-Rakk, and the Ethereals. *1914* -He had also built a secret school and recruited his descendants as some teachers. 1930s-Looted Afghanistan of its Bactrian gold and other treasures, and removed its gold, gems, coal, iron ore, lead, crude oil, copper, cobalt, lithium and rare earth elements, and stored the tradeables. *Looted Turkey of Coal, Iron ore, gold, and copper. *Looted Iraq of crude oil/petroleum *Looted Saudi Arabia of all crude oil/petroleum, gold, silver, iron, copper, zinc, tungsten, and lead. *Looted Iran of crude oil/petroleum, coal, iron ore, copper, lead, zinc, gold, aluminium WWII- Stole Yamashita's gold and sunk the Awa Maru and stole the treasure, emptied the Nazi gold train, and the Hungarian Gold Train. Sold metals to the Allies during WWII, greatly increasing his wealth. -Forced fleeing Nazi troops to sink their treasures into Lake Toplitz – Austria, he later retrieved it. -Collects 120m in metals from Sroda Slaska, blames pro-Nazi groups for damage. -Collects Caesarea treasure. -Prevents the creation of "Kobik". Post World War II- Helped America along in the Space Race. Exposes enemy agents during Vietnam and Korean Wars. 1948- Serves as a member of S.H.I.E.L.Ds Board of Directors, but resigns in protest when they trust a "former" HYDRA agent: Arnim Zola. - Finds Emma Frost after she leaves her family and refuses to be her fathers heir, he trains her in her Telepathy, Telekinesis, and funds her college and essentially takes care of her. He also enhances her strength in her human form, which greatly multiplies her strength in diamond form. She can lift 100 tons in diamond form, or 200k pounds. Her durability is enough to casually shrug off a blast from a Celestial. Granted her retarded aging and a Healing Factor. -Now had two-million+ loyal descendants, all were fighting fit and the army was 400k strong. -Kills eleven Goddesses, including Aphrodite, Hebe, Athena, Demeter, and Persephone. Kills Zeus and besieges Olympus and Hades and purges them of divinity and magic. 1953- Ensures the destruction of North Korea and the absorbing of it by South Korea. 1958- Emma was appointed White Queen of the American Hellfire Club, due to vacancy, by Lord Imperiel, Elias Bogan; really Alexander King. By this time she had inherited her fathers assets, but after becoming a self-made woman. 1962- Alexander free's Emma Frost from CIA custody, killing everyone there, in under one minute. He erased knowledge from the worlds minds about her involvement, except Xavier and X-Men's, he used Reality Manipulation to prevent them from ever informing them of her involvement as a humiliation. Erased Bolivar Trask from existence, after viewing the future he caused. -Hunts down and kills Fear Lords, was unable to destroy Nightmare, but erased D'Spayre, Kkallakku, Lurking Unknown, Dweller-in-Darkness, October 28- The X-Men fight the Hellfire Club, and Alexander secretly begins establishing Sanctuaries for mutant-kind. Fidel Castro and his supporters were wiped out. Steals 158 Nukes from Soviet Union in Cuba. -Traded Limbo to Mephisto for favors. 1963- Saves John F. Kennedy's life, publically, and wins support for mutants. 1966- Jean Grey is born. 8m strong nation. Army remained at 400k. 1970- Most of the male students and teachers at Xavier's School have been drafted in the Vietnam War by this date. Charles, falling into depression, becomes addicted to a drug designed by Hank to allow him to walk, but it suppresses his powers. The school and mansion fall into ruin. Alexander protects his interests with his peerless influence. 1974- Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy reopen the school for mutants. A new generation of teachers and students are welcomed. 1975- April 30th: The Vietnam War ends, and North Vietnam is absorbed by South. 1977- Alexander recruits Jean Grey to his school, she was 11. -Victor Von Doom is born. 1983- See Timeline: 1983, Psylock and Storm had already joined Alexander instead. Moira MacTaggert explains that she was investigating En Sabah Nur's whereabouts and history, going into detail about his motives and followers, the Horsemen, and how he would give them special powers to aid him in destroying whatever they wanted. *At this time she also reveals the existence of Alexander and the many hints of his powers and that he has cults both worshiping him and plotting his death, the enemy cults were found to be wiped out years ago. She states her belief that Alexander is immensely more powerful than En Sabah Nur. "If he wills it, it shall be. Power over life and death, the elements, weather, limitless strength."=hints. -Alexander and Emma had both bugged Cerebro to spy on it's findings. Alexander's mutant team consisted of a well-trained Jean Grey/Phoenix, Storm/Ororo Munroe, Psylock/Elizabeth Braddock, Lorna Dane/Polaris, and Alexander/Perfection, himself. 1984-Destroys the Gibborim, and prevents the creation of the Pride. 1986- April 26: Chernobyl disaster causes many babies born to develop mutations. Alexander persuades Ukraine to become pro-mutant. Steals hundreds of Nukes during Soviet collapse, and all of the suitcase Nukes. 1998-Tried buying Cuba, was one of bidders. ------------------- Objects in possession: Ebony Blade 20 Billion Dollars hidden and protected; not in banks. countless Trillions in precious metals and gems, and artifacts. La Noche Triste treasure ---from his conquest of the Aztec Empire and slaughter of the Teteoh. 52 faberge eggs 90-150m Slew the Apu and stored their divine energy along with the Teteoh's, Tuatha de Danaan, Ahau, Akua, Manidoog, Fomorians remnant, beings of Avalon and the Demonic Annunaki into a gem. The owner of the gem can use their powers to become a god rivaling Odin in power. +Vamp powers added, can lift tens of millions of tons. Slew the Ennead, Amatsu-Kami, Daevas, Dievas, Diwatas, Inua, Jumala, Tenger, Vodu, Xian, and the Yazatas, Olympians, Titans, other divinities/magicals in Olympus and Hades. all power added to their gem. 20 afterlife realms, possible billions of souls. Otherworld is the Size of Great Britain/UK. three tons of Vibranium 223 Nega-Bands Universal Translator Exospex The Nuestra Senora de las Mercedes sank off of Portugal’s coast in 1804 during the Battle of Cape Santa Maria; Alexander retrieved the treasure: More than 500,000 silver and gold coins were found in the galleon. recovered 3bil in platinum lost in WWII Found 1.2bn in gold in the Southern Rocky Mountains, due to future knowledge. Dutch Schultz’s Stash – New York, Catskills Mountain Treasure of Lima- 208 million Confederate gold Kruger Millions Yamashita's gold Awa Maru treasure --5b value Nazi gold train Hungarian Gold Train Stole 510 tons of gold from Spain and another 193 tons to cripple it. Brink's-Mat robbery 500 mil in loot https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost_artworks DNA generated artificial limbs--- "acquired" from Bolivar Trask's mind. Content of Valley of Diamonds, Subterranea, and Netherworld. 25 x10 2.7 x54 McDonalds- Invest in ebay and facebook and ford NOTES: http://www.thinkadvisor.com/2013/04/23/8-of-historys-best-investments?page=2&slreturn=1497575428 Category:Timelines